


Babysitting

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke needs help ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Casey stared at the phone.  
"Ähm... Zeke? Everything okay with you?"

"Can you come over, please? Right now?"  
His voice sounded different than usual. Nervous, urged, full of panic. Casey was not sure what to think about this call for help. Sure, he knew Zeke from school, they shared some courses ... and the bleachers at lunch, when Casey was looking for a quieter place than the crowded cafeteria and Zeke was doing his usual dealings. Beside of that there was not much they had in common.

Casey was a loner. Most of his time he spent in front of his computer - except Fridays. Every Friday he went to the Chess Club. The other guys there actually weren't close friends, but most of them were geeks like he was, so he liked to go there.

Zeke was the most popular boy from school. His parents usually were on business trips in Europe and Asia and left him alone most of the time. He took advantage out of his situation. His parties were famous and who was invited to him was presumed to be cool.

Also Casey had been in his house once. Last week. Not for a party though. A physic-project had brought them together. Zeke had relaxed on his bed most of the time, smoking and leafing through a few magazines with utter boredom. He had left it to Casey to do the whole work. They hadn't talked much. And nothing private at all. But Casey couldn't care less. Zeke's computer was definitely state-of-the-art. Not to compare with his own, old one he had taken over from his father. He had enjoyed this afternoon.

"Casey?! You still there?"

"Yeah!"

"Good! Can you ... oh shit! Wait a moment, okay?"

Casey could hear a light 'click' when Zeke put the phone down onto a table. There was someone ... something ... in the background. A slight whimpering? Whining? Maybe the TV? Curious Casey pressed his ear against the phone but all he could hear now was the muttering of Zeke's voice, then everything went quiet again. A moment later Zeke was back in the line.

"Casey, c'mon, please. You're the only one I know who can help me. I can pay you for it. I have ... stuff ... whatever you want, it's yours."

Casey smirked. That was weird. But okay, though it was Friday, Chess Club, when he hurried up he could make it to Zeke before. To find out what was going.

+++

When he had arrived at Bell Avenue 20, Zeke's address, the boy was already waiting for him on the porch. He looked so distraught that Casey suddenly started to worry. Zeke always acted nonchalant, no matter if he was doing his dealings, was flirting with a girl or got a reprimand by a teacher because he was late at school again. Nothing could throw him off balance. But now ...

"Zeke, what's wrong," he asked and stepped up the stairs to the porch.

Zeke grabbed for his arm and pulled him into the house.  
"Shush!"  
He put a finger onto his mouth.

Casey frowned.  
"What is ... Oh my God!"

He stopped thunderstruck and stared over to the couch in the living room. It was a large, comfortable looking couch, opposite a great High Tech TV set. But today Casey had no eye for it. A baby seat was standing beside the couch and in it ... a little baby. With brown hair, the brows slightly frowned, the eyes closed. He ... or she? ... looked cute, with the little thumb in the mouth, sucking it eagerly.

"Yeah!"  
Zeke only dared to whisper.  
"Her name is Finja!"

Casey swallowed and tried to understand.  
"She is cute," he finally managed to say.

"If you say so."  
Zeke threw a helpless glance at him.  
"Please, will you help me?"

"With what?"

"Sometimes I can be such a stupid id ...," Zeke started but then stopped mid-sentenced. Unsure he looked back at the baby, but she was still asleep, smiling slightly now.  
"Really, I can't get it how this could happen."

"Ähm ..."  
Casey had a hard time to let all this sink in. Zeke and a baby? Well, everyone knew that he flirted with almost every girl, that he liked partying and clubbing and for sure he didn't have to go home alone. But he was smart enough to be careful, wasn't he?

"I mean, it's Friday. Partytime. And I'm here at home with a baby. I've no clue about babies."  
Zeke finally turned back to Casey.  
"But you ... you know how to baby-sit, don't you?"

Still confused Casey nodded slowly. Yes, he knew how to baby-sit. He did it often enough for his cousin and her friends. Not just because of the money they paid him. He would have done it even without any payment. Because he liked it. Babies were nice. And he didn't care that it had deepened his geek status at school even more when Gabe and Rafe had seen him at the mall with a stroller one day. Everyone had laughed about him. Even Zeke, who usually seemed to overlook him, had smirked and rolled with his eyes.

And now he was asking for help? Because he couldn't handle this situation alone? What a great chance for a revenge. But Casey wasn't like that. He looked from the baby back to Zeke and finally made a decision.

"Okay! I guess I could stay for a while."

The relief in Zeke's eyes was immense.  
"Thanks."  
He dropped down onto a chair and exhaled deeply.

Casey couldn't restrain a laughter.  
"Just tell me Zeke: What the heck is she doing here? Where is her mother?"

"In the hospital!"

"Oh. I'm sorry! I hope, it's nothing serious."

Zeke shrugged.  
"Ruptured appendix. She's waited much to long to call the doc. Because of Finja, y'know? There was no one who could take care for her. Her husband is still at work and ..."

Casey blinked.  
"Wait! She is ... married?"

"Yeah! But he is working out of town and she couldn't reach him. So ..."

"Does he know about ... Finja? It's a nice name, by the way."

"Thanks."  
Zeke huffed slightly.  
"Of course, he know. He's her father. Well, at least I think so. I actually hardly know them, they are just moving here some weeks ago. I talked to her for a few times and once I helped her out, when her car didn't start. That's all!"

Slowly the puzzle dissolved.  
"Oh, I get it. So Finja is not ... your daughter."

For a moment Zeke stared at him dumbstruck. Then he laughed out loud.  
"Holy shit, no! You were thinking that she ... Oh, that's too funny. Me and a baby."

He stopped and stared at the little girl in her baby-seat. She blinked once, twice, then opened her eyes. The thumb left her mouth, she pulled a face and made little, whimpering noises.

Casey smiled and bent down, keeping a bit distance.  
"Hey baby girl," he cooed.  
"It's okay!"

Finja looked at him with big, brown eyes. When Casey slowly stretched out his hand she reached for one of his fingers, holding it tight. Finally she pulled it into her mouth and started to suck greedily. Casey turned his head to Zeke, who was watching out of harm's way.

"I guess, she is hungry!"

"Ähm ... what?"

"She needs to eat, Zeke!"

"Oh!"  
Zeke huffed.  
"Does this mean we need milk or shit like that?"

Finja started to squirm around and whined again, so Casey picked her up from her seat and rocked her gently. He had a hard time not to laugh loud. Zeke looked so confused, it was just too funny to see him like this.

"Oh, well, beer and chips are not very helpful, I guess. You sure, her mom didn't give you a diaper bag or something like this? With some baby formula and stuff."

"A diaper bag?"  
Zeke blinked several times.  
"Oh ...yeah ... the bag! Before they put her onto the stretcher she handed me one. I guess I put it down on the porch. Or maybe in the bathroom?"

Casey rolled with his eyes and shook the head, openly chuckling now.  
"If you take her over for a moment, I will go and look for it. Then I can finish her baby bottle."

He gave Zeke no time to think about it but put Finja right into his arm. The little girl stiffened and twisted her mouth. Zeke would have liked to do the same.

"She's gonna cry. She doesn't like me."

Casey laughed.  
"Oh c'mon, Zeke. Don't be such a wimp. Give her a little bit time to get familiar with you. Talk to her. Babies like that."

Zeke looked at him doubtful.  
"But she's too young, isn't she? She can't understand what I tell her!"

"It doesn't matter. She's gonna hear your voice. And it will calm her down!"

"If you say so!"  
Zeke took a deep breath while Casey turned to the backdoor.  
"Hey, name is Zeke. Well, my parents actually call my Ezekiel ... but I don't like this ..."

+++

When Casey came back into the living room with the finished baby bottle, he stopped at the doorway and grinned. This was outright ... cute.

Zeke Tyler, cooing and flirting with a six month old little girl. He rocked her gently, touched her nose slightly and his grin deepened when she smiled back to him.

"Baby girl, you need to be careful with this smile. You will turn every guys head with it. And your dad will have a job to keep them away from you!"

He looked up and coughed slightly embarrassed when he heard Casey's giggling.  
"Oh, you're back again. Did you find the bag?"

Casey nodded and tried to make a straight face.  
"Yeah, on the kitchen-counter."  
He held up the bottle.  
"Everything is fine. All she will need is in there."

Zeke reached out to the bottle.  
"Give it to me. Our little girl is almost starving."

Casey grinned secretly. Our little girl?!

The teat had hardly touched Finja's lips, when she tried to grab the bottle with both hands and started to suck greedily. Zeke chuckled.  
"Hey, girl, careful. Just calm down a bit, okay? It's all yours."

Casey watched them smiling. It seemed, as if Zeke finally had adjusted to the situation. And maybe his help was not needed any longer. He risked a quick glance to his watch. It was about 16.00 o'clock. Chess club was waiting. When he hurried up, he could still make it nearly in time. But if he was honest: the club was not of interest any longer. Not today.

He wanted to stay here, with Zeke and Finja, all three of them a well-functioning team. It was amazing to watch Zeke together with the little girl. How much he had changed. Not the charming heart breaker, the cool party animal, the tough boy with the sharp tongue who was able to control everything and everyone. It was as if a shell was fallen down. He was a caring young man, warmhearted and a bit vulnerable. And Casey was sure, no one else had ever seen him like this before.

+++

Finja had finally emptied her bottle and Zeke put her back into her seat. Satisfied she started to play with her feet, tried to reach her mouth with one of her toes.

"She is cute, huh," Zeke said, when she succeeded and sucked it in, making slight, smacking noises. But after a while she suddenly stiffened. She let her feet go and made a grimace.

Zeke frowned.  
"What is she doing now?"

Casey smiled.  
"Oh, I guess, it's time for a new diaper."

Zeke paled visibly.  
"Oh shit!"

"Yeah, you can say so. No need to panic. There are a few diapers her bag too. It's nothing big!."

Skeptical Zeke looked at him.  
"Says you! Will you gonna do this?"

Casey shrugged and took Finja out of her seat without hesitating.  
"Sure, that's part of the babysitter job. Come on, baby girl, we are going to the bathroom to take care of you!"

When Casey came back, Zeke kept unusual quiet. He just followed him with his eyes, when he sat Finja back into her seat and put a light blanket over her. For a while he was talking to her calmly until she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

They decided to go over to the kitchen to have a coffee. Zeke finished their cups and finally he looked up.  
"Case, you are cool!"

Casey chuckled, half surprised, half abashed. No one had ever called him cool.  
"Why? Because I know how to change a diaper?"

"Nope. Well, yeah, sure. I guess without you I would have been pretty lost today.

I'm so not a guy who cares about babies. It's just happened. I heard her crying with pain and went over to look after her. When I finally called the ambulance she was so in panic because of Finja. She couldn't reach Paul. The medics just wanted to bring her to the hospital, they suggested to call the welfare center. She started to cry ...

Yeah. And suddenly they were gone and I started to realize that was alone with the baby. Can you imagine the shock?"

Casey chuckled.  
"You are a good guy, Zeke," he said.

He pulled the face.  
"I rather felt like an idiot. I mean I actually had no clue what to do."

"I bet your adress book is full of numbers. There was no one you could call?"

"You!"  
Zeke smirked.  
"You was the only one who came in my mind. Everyone else would have laughed about me."  
He paused for a moment.  
"Well, I guess, I'm not good with this shit, but ... Thanks for coming, Case. You've saved my ass."

"My pleasure."

A slight knocking at the door interrupted them. Zeke went to open. It was Paul, Finja's father. Casey could hear only fragments of their talk.

"I really don't know how to thank you."

"Oh, it was nothing big. I've had nothing better to do anyway. And Finja is such a cutie."

Casey chuckled to himself. Nothing big? Yeah, sure!

"And how is Marie doing? Do you hear anything about her?"

"Yes. I've called the hospital some time ago. She's still asleep, but the surgery went well and after some time of rest she will be okay again."

"Well, if you want to go to the hospital and visit her ... just bring Finja over to me. Every time, I don't mind."

Casey blinked. Wait! What?

+++

The next week at school was one of the best Casey had ever had at Herrington High. It was not that he and Zeke suddenly were best buddies. It was Highschool, he was still the geek and Zeke had a rep to loose. But sometimes, when they met in the hall, their eyes crossed and Zeke blinked at him and smiled. It always made Casey's heart beat faster.

It was Friday again, after school and Casey hurried to the bus, when Zeke stepped into his way.

"Hey, Case! Have a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."  
What did he care about the bus? He didn't mind to go home by foot when he missed it.

"Any plans for today?"

"Ähm ..."  
Sure. Friday. Chess-Club. He had already missed it last week.  
"No, actually not."

"Would you like to come over later?"

Casey blinked. Then he started to understand.  
"Oh, Finja again, right? Her dad asked you to take care of her again?"

Zeke shook his head.  
"No, his parents did come over from Iowa to take care of her as long as Marie is still in the hospital. So no babysitting tonight, sorry. I just wonder if you like to come over for a movie, or two. We could also order a pizza."

Casey felt almost dizzy when he nodded. But before he could answer a group of girls stopped in front of them. Some of the cheerleader, good looking, long hair, tight T-shirts and short skirts.

"Hey, Zeke," one of them said, smiling wide, fluttering with her eyelids.  
"I hope you will come to my party tonight? My birthday, remember? My parents are going out and we'll have the house all to ourselves!"

Zeke smiled back and Casey's mood sank. So much for a movie night.  
"Sounds like a lot fun."

The girl licked her lips seducing and Casey wondered how someone could fall for shit like that. At least Zeke should be much too smart for it, but ...

"But I've other plans for tonight, sorry."

For a moment she just stared at him as if she couldn't believe it.  
"Better than my party," she asked.  
"You can't be serious, Zeke. Without you it's just half the fun."

Zeke smirked.  
"Oh, I'm sure you will get over it. A lot other guys are chasing after you."  
He turned back to Casey.  
"C'mon, let's head to the video-store. Do you know the newest Tarantino? Weird staff, but so cool, you will love it."

Casey's heart cut capers when he followed Zeke to the parking-lot. He could feel the killing glances of the girls at his back and he knew next week this would be the number one topic at school. But what did he care.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 2010 at my LJ as a birthday ficlet
> 
> story completely revised april 2015


End file.
